


Let the Sun Shine

by tirsynni



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Very Light Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: Upon hearing that the Champions might still be alive, Link and Zelda head to Zora's Domain instead of Fort Hateno. A change in the Calamity's timing changes everything.





	Let the Sun Shine

Zelda’s impending death did not grieve her. She knew she deserved it. Calamity Ganon awoke before her powers did. Her friends depended on her and she failed them. No one knew if the Champions were alive or dead, although a Knight at the last garrison thought he heard rumors of them fighting. She grieved that she couldn’t see them one last time, apologize, tell them that she loved them. She grieved that she chose to head to the castle.

She grieved that Link was going to die with her. If she did survive, it would only be because of his sacrifice.

It didn’t take them long to discover the Guardians had turned against them. Worse, even if Zelda couldn’t awaken her power, they seemed to sense it, dormant in her. Link realized it first, grabbing her hand and running from the battle like she had never seen him do before.

Around them, the Garrison fell. Soldiers and Knights, giving their lives for her. Even with their help, Link was wounded before they escaped.

No, Zelda didn’t grieve her impending death. A part of her even desired it. She was bruised and dirty but Link? Link was dying, and it was her fault.

They huddled in a thicket of trees in Trilby Plain. Perhaps heading to Kakariko would have been wiser, as she had been told that was where Impa fled. Or to Hateno Fort, where soldiers and Knights were gathering to fight. Perhaps this was just another foolish mistake on her part, assuming that Mipha was still alive.

But…

Link leaned against a tree beside her, one hand tight on the Master Sword’s hilt, his other arm wrapped around his middle. He was pale and sweating and the same rain which helped hide them from the Calamity’s monsters also hid the extent of his injuries. His pained panting, his lack of his typical stoicism, and the blackened ruin of where his left sleeve used to be told enough. If there was any chance that Mipha was alive, Zelda needed to get Link to her.

They hadn’t rested long before Link sighed, soft and shuddering, and let go of his torso. His hand was dirty, but when he extended it to her, Zelda didn’t hesitate to grab it and clutch it tightly. How she regretted every moment of anger, every time she snapped at him to stop following her. If he died for her here…

No. She wouldn’t let that happen. 

Fingers tangled, together they rose. The Master Sword remained dull. Any other time she would have been excited to note how it lit in the face of the Blight, but today she only felt a dull shiver of relief, too tired for anything else. Link cocked his head, listening, and then tugged her forward again.

How he knew the way, Zelda didn’t know. It all looked the same to her. She recognized flowers and herbs and some he even grabbed and shoved in his bag when she pointed them out. 

Link choked on a cough and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, never loosening his grip on the Master Sword. Still, his hand shook, and that broke something small inside Zelda. It was strange realizing that even when she was angry with him, she took his strength and steadiness for granted. “We can follow the path but stay to the side of it,” he said quietly. “It is too open up ahead.”

And of all the ridiculous things, Link talking grieved her, too.

There was no one left for him to be quiet for.

Hand in hand, they took off for Zora’s Domain. 

xoxoxoxo

By the time Ravali reached Zora’s Domain, his wings shook with exhaustion and he couldn’t use his Gale if his life depended on it. Not that he would admit that. To anyone. Those stops were highly necessary. He wouldn’t have any updated news to give Mipha otherwise.

Not that he would say so out loud but… Well. There was  _ some _ cause for concern.

Looking battered and worn but otherwise whole, Mipha met him on the bridge leading into the heart of her domain. Before he even settled on his feet she had her hands on him, warm magic soothing ruffled feathers. He didn’t need it, but he was fine accepting her gratitude for his long flight.

“So you couldn’t get into your Divine Beast, either,” Revali greeted. 

Mipha frowned and shook her head, glowing hands still roaming over his wings. “No. I wasn’t even able to get close. Ganon’s Blight was too strong. Do you know anything of the others?”

Revali tried not to look behind her, but the image was already captured in his mind: Vah Ruta, overlooking Zora’s Domain, red flickering over her like lightning. Just like poor Vah Medoh. And just like Medoh, it sounded like Ruta was screaming. “I just came from the desert. Urbosa wasn’t able to get into Naboris. No Guardians yet, but the Yiga Clan is attacking.” He made himself scoff. “Idiots. If Urbosa can’t blast Ganon, she’s more than happy to blast  _ them. _ ”

Admittedly, Revali always had...issues...with Mipha. Her constant fawning over Link, primarily. Not that it was connected to  _ Link _ , per se. Not everything was about  _ Link _ . Just...the fawning was irritating. That was all. Beyond her otherwise embarrassing behaviors, though, Mipha’s self-control was unparalleled, so when he saw her fidget with her Lightscale Trident, he fought not to fidget in turn. He was a warrior and master of the skies, not stone. Her distress rippled in the air. “And Link? Princess Zelda?”

He made himself shrug. “Rumors. A Knight at Wetland Stable said that he thought they were making their way east. He wasn’t sure if they were heading to Kakariko or here, though.”

Mipha exhaled, shoulders slumping. Somehow, in the days since he had last seen her, she had aged years. “Then they’re alive.”

Alive and without a single Divine Beast on their side. The only thing protecting them from the terrifying army of Guardians was Link’s magical sword. 

“Like Link would let anything happen to Princess Zelda,” Revali heard himself say, but he couldn’t get the image out of his head: flying over Central Hyrule, everything in flames below him, the Guardians charging forward, relentless, red lights blazing. They targeted him, and he had to fly higher than he preferred to escape.

Link and Zelda were on the ground. Alone with the Calamity’s hordes, and Revali knew Link. Without her powers, Princess Zelda was defenseless, and Link wouldn’t hesitate to use himself as a shield to keep her safe.

His next words burned but the thought of Link’s body, bloodied and charred, like so many of the fallen he passed, pushed them out. “I need a stamina potion. With my skills, I can easily fly over the passes and look for them.”

Of course Mipha didn’t comment. Even if the stakes weren’t so high, Mipha wouldn’t have commented. She nodded and she looked like a queen, her trident clasped tight in her hand. “That will work.” 

A dark Zora stood up straight behind her. “Your Highness, permission to start scouting the rivers. If they’re coming this way, they should pass by the Zora River.”

Mipha nodded and turned to the soldier -- Bazz, she called him -- and started calling commands: maps, potions, directing her warriors. Behind them, tucked behind another dark Zora, Revali noticed a tiny red Zora watching them with wide eyes.  _ Sidon _ , Revali remembered. Mipha’s brother and the prince.

Sidon also adored Link. Something clutched tight in Revali’s chest and he blamed it on the long flight. Days of travel and watching the world unravel beneath him.

“We’ll find Link and Princess Zelda,” Mipha said, determination hard in her usually soft eyes. “Then we can check on Daruk. I’m sure he will understand.”

“Of course he will,” Revali agreed. He fluffed his feathers and looked at the map Bazz brought out. Another warrior brought him a horrid tasting stamina elixir, which he gulped down as quickly as he could. It burned through him like lightning.

And the damned image of Link’s body lying on the ground, those annoying blue eyes of his blank and staring, refused to leave his head. 

Revali didn’t doubt that Link would keep Princess Zelda safe. He just doubted Link’s ability to survive it. Even as lucky as Link was, he tended to act as if he could never die. Sometimes  _ almost _ admirable, but not right then. Not with Hyrule Field covered in their dead.

Hasty plan made, Revali took to the air. Even with the elixir, his wings ached, and Revali refused to care. He was the chosen Champion of the Rito. It was embarrassing enough that he lost Medoh to the Calamity: he refused to lose Link and the princess, too.

Link had  _ better _ be grateful for the amount of worry that Revali was wasting on him.

xoxoxox

Link wheezed like each breath hurt and his hand was ice-cold in Zelda’s, yet it was Zelda who stumbled and fell. One second she was running behind Link and the next she was on her knees, shaking on the ground. Instantly Link was there, kneeling before her and eyes dark with pain and worry.

Zelda didn’t even know where they were anymore. The rain refused to relent, the sky itself weeping her failure. For the last two days there had been nothing but rain, blurring the edges of her world. She knew they passed what looked like a burgeoning monster camp and she heard a river nearby but everything else?

Oh, everything else…

Bowing her head, her shoulders trembling, Zelda wept. “Link, I am so sorry. I failed. This is all my fault!”

Without a word, without hesitation, Link wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She leaned into his chest and smelled blood and rain and even if his hands were cold, here he was warm. If it hurt, it didn’t show. He hugged her and pet her hair, and days ago this would have been unimaginable, but so much of this would have been unimaginable then.

“We’re almost there,” Link whispered. He trembled against her, and she didn’t know if it was pain or the cold. His voice, although soft, remained sure. “We are almost to Zora’s Domain. We’re at the river.”

Sniffling, she pulled away. Link stared solemnly back and then offered his hand again. She took it again, and when he staggered getting up, Zelda forced back her tears to let him lean against her shoulder. 

“You’re right,” she said and didn’t believe a word of it. “We’re almost there. We’ll be fine.”

He only tightened his grip on her hand.

Abruptly, Link froze. Then he moved, faster than she expected in his condition, yanking her away from the road and deeper into the brush. Leaves and branches scraped at her skin and her already torn clothes but she didn’t dare protest. Shaking and half-blinded by tears and rain, Zelda let him drag her behind a rock, tucked between the hillside and a large tree. Only when he shifted the Master Sword between them did she realize why.

The Master Sword glowed a harsh blue. The Blight was near.

A Guardian.

Zelda bit her lip to quiet a whimper. Link didn’t look at her, face hard and eyes sharp. He panted still but quietly, lost under the rain. Feeling weak and useless, Zelda bowed her head.

Blood stained the side of Link’s tunic.

Zelda froze. She had known it was bad but she hadn’t realized --

All the running, she realized with despair. When Link most needed to be still and to rest, they were constantly moving. She didn’t even know how long it had been. Their days were broken by hasty meals and meager naps, each time with Zelda awakening to find Link awake and wary. Zelda looked back up at his face. While Link’s expression remained fierce and focused, his skin was deathly white.

If Link went against a Guardian in his current condition, he would die. 

She wrapped her hands around his on the Master Sword’s hilt. Link started but Zelda only pressed herself against him. Link’s goal was to protect her. She had to use that to keep Link from charging into a battle he couldn’t win.

She failed to protect Hyrule. She  _ would _ protect Link.

Together, they waited in silence, Zelda’s gaze focused on the sword’s blue shine. Hylian ears were said to be the sharpest among the races, but she couldn’t hear anything beyond the rain. With any luck, nothing could hear them, either.

At last, the glow quieted. The Master Sword looked like regular steel again. Zelda exhaled shakily and looked up at Link’s face. Whatever relief she felt didn’t show on his face. Link still looked exhausted and tense. He tilted his head, listening.

“We’re almost there,” Zelda whispered. They had to be.

Link nodded, then turned his face into his shoulder and coughed. He trembled and all Zelda could do was rub his back. When he turned back around, Zelda saw the shine of red on his lips before he licked it away. This close, she smelled the burnt flesh of his bicep, saw the blisters under the shredded cloth. 

“We have to move quietly,” Link said, voice so jagged she felt it cut through her. “The path is narrow ahead.”

Zelda remembered traveling these paths with the Champions. From what she gathered, Link spent a great deal of time in Zora’s Domain before his responsibilities as Champion took him away. Mipha blossomed here, brilliant and open, talking about her brother and showing them the different fish as they walked up the path. She only thought of it as beautiful then, and so fascinating with all of the different plants and animals. Now when she thought of it, the narrow, winding paths seemed treacherous, dangerous. Excellent for Zora defense and horrifying for them now.

Again they stood, and the horror was numbing and all-encompassing when Link swayed before catching his footing. There was something apologetic in his eyes when he looked at her.

_ Oh, Link. I’m so sorry. _

“We’re almost there,” Zelda repeated, forcing conviction in her voice.

For a moment, Link only stared silently at her with those damning eyes, and then they started again, hand in hand.

xoxoxox

Flying was slower and more arduous than Revali wanted to admit.

He stopped on another crag to catch his breath. While Rito feathers were excellent for repelling water, the rain was coming so fast and hard that he thought it could drown even a Zora. Not to mention avoiding the lizalfos climbing all over these rocks. He thought he saw a Guardian’s disturbing red lights earlier, but he couldn’t be sure. 

Of course, he thought he saw them downriver. Where he was heading and where he believed Link and Princess Zelda to be.

Link…

Taking a deep breath, Revali called upon his Gale again and soared into the sky. The ache in his wings expanded into a deep throb, and he knew he would have difficulty flying later, even with the help of potions. It didn’t matter, as long as he could fly  _ now _ .

Of  _ course _ Link and Princess Zelda would still be alive. He had yet to meet a crazier or more stubborn pair of Hylians. Link was also not allowed to die until...until…

The rain made it hard to see. A blessing and curse both from Hylia, he supposed. He had difficulty seeing any tiny Hylian heads, but it also meant that the lizalfos had difficulty seeing  _ him _ , nonetheless hitting him. Not that Revali couldn’t take them on if he wished! Revali just couldn’t shake the feeling that he was running out of time.

If he tried, Revali could see the occasional Zora head peeking out of the water, looking for the pair. Mipha led the charge in case either of the Hylians needed her healing skills. 

He had thought her a fool for so long. When Revali first met Link, he had been less than impressed. Well, anyone would have mistaken Link’s silence for arrogance. Only later, when Link relaxed more around both Princess Zelda and the Champions, did Revali realize there might be more there. Something interesting. It was rare that he met someone who had his level of determination, the will to push themselves to be the best. 

And perhaps there was something charming about a Hylian crazy enough to test their skills on a White Lynel. Revali hadn’t been able to resist joining him.

It had been...fun.

If Link was so weak to die before they could reach him, then he would prove every foul thought Revali had about both him  _ and _ Mipha correct. Obviously unworthy of  _ any _ attention.

Another flash of red, and Revali quickly landed, tucking himself out of sight behind a large tree. Yes. Definitely a Guardian then. As Revali watched, it seemed to circle the same area, pacing with its creepy metal legs. Revali shivered and blamed the rain.

There was a difference between a single Lynel, no matter how powerful, and an army of these things. The Knight reported that Link and Princess Zelda escaped the worst of it and hopefully they at least made it this far.

If they  were coming this way at all.

There! Revali perked up. Was that, perhaps… Yes! A flash of gold. No…  _ Two _ flashes! Heart pounding, Revali squinted, trying to make them out through the rain. Possibly flowers or birds. Whatever they were, they were farther down the path, with the Guardian between them and Revali. 

If there was any chance, any chance at all…

Revali took to the air again, keeping one eye on the Guardian. 

_ Be more than that damned sword, Link. _

_ Be safe. _

xoxoxox

The Master Sword lit up again, and this time it didn’t go dark.

Link hid them behind a boulder. Zelda pressed against him, so frightened she was dizzy with it. The Guardian was after  _ her _ , just like the ones in Hyrule Field. She couldn’t sweep the memory from her mind: a dozen Guardians, as one, turning away from fleeing Hylians to face her; her Knights, dying blackened and bloodied, all to defend her. 

One Guardian who made it too close dying in a an explosion of sparks and Link falling to the ground immediately after, arm smoking. 

There was no doubt in Zelda’s heart now: this Guardian knew she was near, just like those Guardians had. The Calamity seeking to end the Goddess’s bloodline.

She turned to Link, who had his eyes closed and his head resting on the boulder. His chest heaved with each panted breath, and she couldn’t resist looking at his side again. Had the bloodstain grown? How deep was it? The fact that he closed his eyes with danger so near…

Zelda swallowed, fear acidic in her throat. “Link,” she whispered, “you need to run. Quickly. Head for Zora’s Domain.”

That coaxed Link’s eyes open. He stared at her, unsurprised and unimpressed. Silently, he shook his head. Zelda bit her lip.

“I’ll be all right,” she said hurriedly. “I will! I will be fine! Please, Link, just --”

Link’s eyes widened, and he grabbed her arm and yanked her to the side. She yelped and the rock behind her exploded. Shards of rock sliced her skin but she barely noticed the pain. Link shoved her and before she knew what she was doing, Zelda was running.

She only made it several steps before she realized that Link wasn’t behind her. Zelda whipped around to see the Guardian barreling down the path toward her. Its red beam flashed and then locked on her chest. Zelda froze.

Then arrows hit its glowing eye. Link was firing at it, standing between her and the Guardian, but there were more arrows, coming from above. Zelda looked up and gasped. 

“Revali!” she shouted. The Rito soared above, the Great Eagle Bow shining in his hands. He fired faster than she could keep up with, faster than even Link. Relief hit her so hard her knees shook.

They weren’t alone. A sob choked in her throat. And if Revali was alive… Perhaps the rest of the Champions were, too!

Except the Guardian didn’t seem to notice Revali. It barely seemed to notice Link. Their shots staggered it but as soon as it reclaimed its feet again, its red light blazed, centering on Zelda’s chest. Without hesitation, Link moved, still firing, and the light was gone from Zelda and focused completely on --

“No!” Zelda screamed and the Guardian fired. She extended a hand, uncaring that she couldn’t help, that she was unarmed, only caring about Link.

She refused to let him die like this. She  _ refused _ .

Red light and then golden, blinding, shining from her hand and she saw the Triforce burning in her skin and out, and then there was only the light, exploding outward. Light, so brilliant and beautiful and so intense she couldn’t see anymore.

When it faded, everything was quiet. There was only the rain.

Dazed, Zelda stared at her hand. The Triforce was still there, pulsing like a living thing, burning on the back of her hand. “Was that…” she breathed. “The power...?”

Something thumped in front of her. Still stunned, Zelda looked up to see Link limp on the ground. 

“Link? No!”

xoxoxox

The golden light almost knocked Revali out of the sky. He flailed a bit before catching himself on an updraft, letting it carry him until he could breathe again.

_ The Princess… She did it! She unlocked it! Be afraid, Ganon, for vengeance will be ours! _

Revali almost laughed, staring at the dead Guardian. No more red light from --

“Link? No!”

Dread sweeping over him like one of Hebra’s snowstorms, Revali looked down to see Link on the ground, cradled in Zelda’s arms.

No.

Uncaring of the lizalfos or whatever else might have survived Zelda’s attack, Revali took a deep breath and shouted toward the river, “Mipha! Get over here now!” Then he darted downward. His wings didn’t hurt at all anymore.

Link was alive, he saw immediately upon landing. He also looked bad. Really bad.

Zelda whispered assurances through her tears, touching Link’s cheek. Revali staggered closer, taking in the blood soaking his Champion’s Tunic and the damage to his arm. He was pale; Revali didn’t think Hylians were supposed to be that pale. Link was gasping for breath when he turned his head to meet Revali. His blue eyes were dull.

Link was dying.

No.

Cursing, Revali tore off his Champion’s Scarf and pressed it against Link’s side. It was one of his most prized possessions, proof of his achievements and effort, and right then, Revali didn’t care. “Taken down so easily, Link?” he gasped, and if he was trembling it was because he was cold and wet and damn the rain, damn  _ everything _ . “Hyrule’s Champion dropping at the slightest sign of a battle? I don’t expect much from you, Link, but I still expected better than this!”

Impossibly, ridiculously, Link looked at him and  _ smiled _ . Only for a second but it was like a punch to the gut. Then he turned away and coughed. Blood splattered on his lips.

“Link, no,” Zelda pleaded.

Revali turned back to the river. It wasn’t far, he  _ knew _ it wasn’t that far. Where were they? “Mipha!” he shouted. Hadn’t they seen the light?  _ Where were they? _

“Revali!”

Mipha and two of the warriors from before burst through the trees, running toward them. The dark Zora -- Bazz? -- cursed using language Revali didn’t think the Zora even knew. Mipha skid to her knees beside Link, dirt flying, and slammed her hands to his chest. None of her gentle elegance: only grim determination and her Grace, more powerful than Revali had ever felt it before. It radiated from her hands and Link’s chest like light from a star fragment.

Nothing. Link remained still under her hands. Revali couldn’t tell if he was still breathing. Mipha didn’t stop, jaw clenched, every inch a warrior princess.

“Please, Link,” Zelda whispered.

Then Link shuddered and coughed. More blood but that didn’t seem to bother Mipha, who sighed and settled back on her heels. She looked like she had fought through an army of Guardians. “He’ll be all right.” She didn’t look away from Link’s face as she said it, watching as a hint of color returned to his pale cheeks. “But we must return to the Domain immediately.”

Zelda bowed her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. Only then did Revali realize that she still had her arms wrapped around Link and that he himself still had his scarf pressed against Link’s side. Flustered, he drew it back. Bright red stained the fabric. He looked away from it back to Link’s face, just in time to meet Link’s dazed eyes.

“Thank you, Mipha,” Zelda said, hugging Link to her. Link blinked, looking confused. “Thank you so much.”

Whatever Mipha replied, Revali didn’t hear it. He watched instead as clarity and light returned to Link’s eyes. To his surprise, Link never looked away from him. Coughing, Revali looked away first.

With Link alive, if not quite whole, and Zelda’s powers awoken, perhaps they stood a chance of matching Revali in the battle ahead.

“I helped save your life  _ and _ you ruined my scarf,” Revali tartly informed Link. “You will owe me quite a bit after this.”

Link didn’t smile this time, and Revali told himself that he didn’t mind. Link only nodded solemnly, as if Revali told him something of the utmost importance. Then he closed his eyes again and passed out.

If Revali insisted on being the one to carry Link back to Zora’s Domain, well. It was only because he liked Link being in his debt. That was all.

Now to make sure the idiot lived through this so he could collect it.

**Author's Note:**

> More Link and Revalink on my [tumblr](https://tirsynni.tumblr.com/). Revalink and living!Champions need more love. <3


End file.
